septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Septimo - New Players Guide
THIS IS A OLD OUT OF DATE VERSION A quick guide to new players to the roleplay (RP). This is the Wikia, it can be intimidating for new players so try not to look though it until you are sure you enjoy the roleplay you are in. Please take a few moments to briefly read the information below and please ask if you have any questions. Main Septimo Page: 7th Lord's Nightmare 'Things you need to know' *You have rights as a player. (Players Rights) Inform a mod or the room owner if you feel these rights are violated. *This is NOT a T-1 or Para roleplay. Para/novella roleplayers may not enjoy the script-like 1-5 line average (More is posted when needed, Larger posts is also welcomed, especially with entrances, but some may respond with average. Action/Sparing and events are often larger posts). * This is not a turn based RP. (In action/sparing or events, posting orders may be established to keep order in the RP) *This RP is based in its own time line. However, it most resembles the Medieval/Victorian eras in customs and life styles. (This RP is set in the year 1762). The world is advanced in technology, science and medicine. * KEEP IN CHARACTER (IC) DRAMA OUT OF OOC. Just because a character does something to your character does not mean the person playing the character has a vendetta against you. If you are unable to keep the two separate, you will be removed/banned from the RP. *The RP is set to +0000 GMT/UTC time zone. 'Morpheus' *The roleplay is based in the world [[Morpheus|'Morpheus']], which has its own lands and seas (country names of Earth are used until further notice). *'This world has its own Gods'; Religion like Christianity is allowed, but biblical figures are altered (same for any Earth religion). The world itself is very religion based involving two Gods legend. *The [[Caouls|'Caouls']]' '''follow a God called '''Data', the creator and original maker of Morpheus. Humans, non-magic users and beings of light are all Caoul kind. *The [[Maoris|'Maoris']] follow a God called Ventura, the destroyer and the cause behind sin and chaos. Magic-users and beings of darkness are all Maori kind. (PLEASE NOTE: This even though this is in place, your OC does not have to follow the god that comes with the magic/non-magic users. They can be a non-believer or hold beliefs somewhere completely different) 'Characters' *All Angelic and Demonic beings, as well as any form of God, is not allowed within this roleplay. This is directed at characters, weapons, magic, etc. This is due to the planes of Faeros(Heaven) And Shardurn(Hell) are compleatly seperate from Morpheus and they can not cross. Any form of OP is prohibited '''(Bare in mind, your idea of OP and this rooms idea of RP may vary) *Character Bios/Profiles can be made upon request. * When it comes to the age of your character, please keep it within the limits of the Morpheus world, unless there is a reasonable reason why it is different. (Different world/timeline/etc '''are '''acceptable, '''however, this back story will need to be approved first.) *Multi-playing is allowed (the act of one person playing more than one character.) *'Some abilities are prohibited unless discussed with the room owner'. These are.. *Healing *Auto-Regeneration *Mental abilities such as: Mind-control/transfer, body-manipulation, possessing, ect... *Mind reading. *Time Manipulation If you need help working on a entrance post, please look at some examples HERE Older and Ranked members of Septimo should read the Septimo - Advanced Guide Category:Guide Category:Septimo